Bad Day
by NUMA-WAFFLE
Summary: Some times the world seems agains you, every small negative thing just builds up and causes you to lash out at those closest to you.


My 17th story and my 50th chapter YAY, not bad for just under 1 year and 2 months.

This is a oneshot about Saukra; most of it is in her **POV (Point Of View)**

OKay, now everyone has had a bad day before, well sometimes one bad day can cause you to fight with all of your friends.

* * *

Some of my more common readers might have noticed that I often tslk to two of my friends mainly saying that Tobi is real, I have decided to make that a "Yell"  
- this is a part of the random stuff that I say in the top section...anyway here it is.

(NUMAs' chapterly yell - To **Mephiles** and **Beezleboss**; **TOBI IS REAL!**)

* * *

Please Read and Review.

* * *

Bad day

'I could just tell that today would be bad.'

Sakura knew that she was the weakest in team 7 after the prelim matches of the Chuunin Exams, but she had no idea how the others felt about it. One day at training everything just seemed to explode.

I woke up only to find that I had overslept and my milk had gone bad over night so I could not even have a nice breakfast.  
I decided to skip food and try to shower; to my surprise my house had no water or electricity, so I decided to skip that as well.

As I ran out the door I caught myself in the mirror, my hair looked like I was a cartoon character who stuck its finger in an electrical socket. I rapidly tried to fix my hair, but the brush got stuck, so after a few minutes of trying everything to untangle the brush I got the scissors and cut it out. This caused me to look like a freak; I was now very angry and very late.

Running to the bridge where we normally meet, I saw that even Kakashi-sensei had beaten me there, this was not good. As I ran up to the group every one turned to me and stared, they were looking at my hair…

"Hey Sakura, why are you so late?"  
"SHUT UP, Naruto, I was here the whole time."  
"Sakura, why is your hair so funny?"  
"SHUT UP, Sasuke, you are seeing things."  
"Do I smell Sewage."  
"SHUT UP, Kakashi-sensei, it's your imagination."

They were all so mean, all so quick to point out small things that were going wrong today. Kakashi-sensei was the worst, it was true that I had not washed in two days and I was wearing the same clothes as yesterday because they were the only ones that were dry, but he did not have to be so mean.

"Okay everyone, if you can beat my clone you can go to a spa on my pay, but if not you must do all the days missions."  
"Okay." We all said in different tones.

Naruto did his usual insane amount of clones attack. Sasuke used his Sharingan and some fire technique. I tried everything I could do, but it kept countering.  
"Come on Sakura, do better."  
"Shut up Naruto."  
POOF, the clone was dispersed.  
"Sakura, why are you not doing so well lately, and why are you so angry today?"

"Ha, what do you mean lately? She was useless against Haku and Zabuza and she could barely do anything in the Chuunin exams." Sasuke said.  
"Sasuke, she can hear you." Naruto said as he glanced at Sakura.  
"I do not care it's about time that she knew."  
"I know but- No you are right." Kakashi said as he turned to face the angry girl. "Sakura, you are pathetic, and as your teacher I must tell you that you need to back to training."

"Oh yeah, well… at least I have living parents," she says to Naruto and Sasuke. She then turns to Kakashi and says, "At least I have normal teeth, depth perception and everyone can see my smile."  
The three men run off crying.

'Wow, what came over me? Why do I feel so much better? Maybe I should try being evil to the next person I know to see if it makes me feel any better.'

'Oh good here comes Lee, come to tell me he loves me, for the ninth time today, why does he keep doing this, well he will be my test and then I'll have lunch.'

"I have found you, the beautiful Sakura, and I would like to ask you out on a romantic date. If you say yes I will take you on a romantic date, one that is so romantic and fill of the spirit of youth that you will fall madly in love with me. So will the 384632 time asking be my lucky break, will you say yes?"  
"Lee, answer this: I can use all three ninja arts, I have normal hair, normal eye brows and parents, do you think that I would date you?"  
"Yes, because I have the Spirit of Youth, and am I Taijutsu master."  
"Well you are completely wrong, now go and cry to Guy, you pathetic excuse for a ninja."  
"You…you…you are so cruel." Crying loudly like a small baby, he runs away.

'Wow I amazing, I'm going to Insult everyone.'

"Sakura, Kakashi told me that you made fun of him; is this true?"  
"Oh, hi Iruka-sensei… Yes, but he called me useless."  
"Well I taught you to be better than that, so apologize."  
"No, why should I listen to you anymore?"  
"Because I said so, now tell everyone that you are sorry."  
"Well you have a funny scare."  
"Yes, and you have strange pink hair."  
"Well at least my parents are alive."  
"…" He runs away.

'No one can stop me.'  
"Sakura... You have forced me to use my Mangekyou Sharingan, now stop being so evil."  
"What, a new Sharingan. That's ugly."  
"And you have fat thighs."  
"Wow, that does make you stronger, but I have a living, non-disgraced father."  
Kakashi ran away crying.

"Sakura, stop this right now!"  
"Hokage-sama, you're an old fart. I'm sorry I did not mean that."  
"Well, I have heard some very bad things about you, why did you start to insult people?"  
"I don't know, I just had a bad day, and I burst out at my friends and I felt so good. I can't stop. You are an ancient pervert"  
"Yes that is true."  
"… Most of your family is dead, and you have bad breath."  
"Yes that happens when you are as old as the sun."  
"You're the worst Hokage ever."  
The Third runs way.

'Man I feel invincible.'

Later that night there was a town meeting. Everyone who had been insulted by Sakura had gathered and tried to think of ways to stop her.  
"We need to stop her; we need to know the ultimate insult for Sakura. Does anyone have a good one that she did not say to you?"

"No."

"I do." Naruto said with an evil smirk. "She forced me not to tell anyone this, but now I must break my promise."  
"What is it?"  
"Tell us."  
"If you tell us I'll let you wear the Hokage hat."  
"As tempting as that sounds I have a much more evil idea. Everyone just go about your daily lives tomorrow and I will use Kage Bunshin to tell EVERYONE, her secret."

At noon Naruto set his plan into motion.  
-Tajyuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu.-

Thousands of Narutos filled every roof, road, tree and building and all started to yell loudly.  
"Hey everyone, guess what Sakuras' biggest secret is…"  
At this stage Sakura was killing every Naruto she could see, but there were always more where ever she looked.  
"SHE…WAXES…HER…."  
"NARUTO, NO!"  
"FACE."  
"Oh, great, thanks Naruto, now Ino will not shut up about that. But I thought that you were going to tell everyone about the time in the forest of death."  
"Oh right thanks I forgot about that. Everyone Sakuras other big secret is… She loves me more than she loves Sasuke."

At this the whole village was laughing at Sakura.  
"Why did you do that Naruto?"  
"What do you mean, I did not do anything, it was all Kakashi-sensei, he used a Genjutsu on you."  
"Wait so no one knows about any of this?"  
"Wake up."  
"What…What do you mean?"  
"See you soon Sakura-chan."

Sakura wakes up, looks at the clock, she still has five hours before she needs to get up, she falls asleep in seconds.

Sakura wakes up again, she looks at the clock, she overslept, she tried the water and the electricity and they are off. She looks in the mirror, "This will be a bad day, but I will try to make the best of it."

Sometimes a group of small things that you would normally just ignore can destroy your entire world. If that happens, you must try to change it around, because you do not know what the future will hold.

* * *

And the life lesson here is: if you are haveing a bad, just think of your actions ripple effects before you do them. Remeber that everyone is affected by little things, people just habdle them differently, just try your best to keep things balancced and in control.

* * *

Please review.


End file.
